


Companionship

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. </p><p>Giant pile of fluff tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

Katie had not expected that she would find herself so drawn to Tess, but then when she had seen how protective Tess was, not just of her, but of any of the celebrity dancers, she had found herself a little more drawn to her. 

Years of living alone had made her tougher, more independent but she still found herself wanting to do something with Tess, even if it was simply to become her friend. As time passed and others left the show she found she spent more and more time thinking about Tess. Anton, of course, had noticed. 

“Just talk to her Kate…”

“How exactly am I supposed to ….”

“She’s very friendly, she won’t bite.”

Katie had laughed a little at that. 

“I don’t mind if she bites… I just don’t know how exactly to ask for what I want, hell, I don’t even know what I want exactly.”

“Judging from the way you look at her… you want her.”

“Is there any way to say that without sounding like an idiot?”

“Just ask her out for a drink… see how it goes.”

Katie had smiled. 

“Alright….”

By the time the show ended Katie had shyly approached Tess and asked her out. She had been surprisingly receptive and, when the show was over for the year, Tess had surprised her by asking her if she’d mind if she moved in. They had settled into being a couple with little to no problems. Tess had been just as drawn to Katie as Katie had been to her, and it showed in how confidently Tess broached the subject of marriage. By the time that Strictly had come back for the next year they were married.


End file.
